Blinding
by xxHaleinaxx
Summary: Sequel to Sleeping with Ghosts. Hiccup and Dreki think they found happiness again, but that happiness is tested when a dangerous new foe has his eye on Hiccup. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Eli was very young when his parents died. They had been two of the many victims of an age-old war between his kind, the Arcadian Dragons, and the Katagaria Dragons. They had led simple, modest lives. The only proof of their existence had been the ash-blonde hair and green eyes Eli inherited from his father and the memory of his mother's last words to him.

"_One day, you'll find someone that will love you as much as I love your father." _

Soon after their deaths, he was adopted by another Arcadian family. But they couldn't love him as much as his parents had. Throughout his young life, he searched for someone to love him. He wanted desperately to believe his mother's words.

But none had been devoted enough for him. So downhearted, he nearly gave up on his search for love. It wasn't until the day that the red-haired boy gave him back his most prized treasure, did he believe that love could exist after all. He would stop at nothing to have the love he needed for so long.


	2. Chapter 1

Toothless didn't necessarily dislike airports, but the London Heathrow Airport was starting to make it onto his hate list. It seemed to be designed by a demon sent from the underworld to torment land dwellers; ups to go downs, lefts to go rights, people filled every single inch of free space, and there was not enough air to breathe. It was nearly impossible to navigate through all the confusion and chaos. It took the collective efforts of Toothless, Hiccup and a nice, elderly, British woman to eventually find luggage claim and scheduled transportation.

"Scheduled transportation?" Hiccup asked as they made their way to the automated double doors that would lead them to their freedom. However, that freedom came with a price.

Hiccup cursed under his breath after the first blast of London Spring air slapped his face. Toothless smiled; a pleasant shiver of nostalgia crept up his spine. "Yes, our limo should be waiting for us."

The younger man's eyes widened with happy surprise. "Limo?"

The vehicle in question carefully pulled up near the pair. The driver rolled down the tinted window before greeting the couple with a wide, cheery smile. He looked to be middle-aged by his laugh lines and the few gray hairs that were protruding from his otherwise brunette hair. He wore the typical chauffeur uniform, which added to Hiccup's first limo experience.

"Would you two be the Avindr's?"

Hiccup's stomach cradled pleasant butterflies, and he swelled with pride. Yes, he was an Avindr.

"We are." Toothless answered with a boastful smile.

"You wouldn't mind showing ID would you? Its company policy before I leave the vehicle." The driver explained in a disarming tone.

"No problem," Toothless whispered as he searched his pockets for his wallet. After a few breathless moments, he finally found the precious item in his back pocket. He opened it, revealing his ID to the driver, who nodded in response.

The driver carefully exited the vehicle. He helped Toothless and Hiccup with their luggage before opening the back door for the pair. Once the couple and driver entered the limo, they were off to the docks. There the couple would catch a ferry to the island of Berk.

Toothless leaned his head back against the black, leather-clad headrest of his seat, and closed his eyes. As a dragon, he wasn't one to be affected by jetlag, but he was tired nonetheless. He hadn't slept for 36 hours, much too busy with planning and packing to make an appointment with his bed. Even with first class accommodations, Toothless was far too uncomfortable to sleep on the plane. Besides, it took a lot of concentration to not transform into a dragon while he slept, and that would take energy that he did not have.

He opened his eyes, and then turned his head toward his mate. Hiccup was fast asleep against his shoulder. Not even five minutes in the vehicle and the college student was already napping. Toothless smiled before closing his eyes and following Hiccup's lead. They had a good hour before they would arrive to their destination. It was not so much time as to require the presence of mind to not transform, but enough time to take a well-deserved nap.

_Toothless was far too confused for his liking. He was in a dark room, and the only light came from a spotlight that shown on two Hiccups in front of him. They were facing each other. One had his normal school attire; a baggy sweatshirt, jeans and tennis shoes. The other had his Viking attire; green tunic, fur vest and leather boots. They were both glaring at the other, eyes filled with murderous hatred. _

"_It seems that I have been held in some dreaming state," the modernly dressed Hiccup hissed, "A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake." _

_The Viking Hiccup scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "No kiss, no gentle word, could wake me from this slumber." _

_The modern Hiccup approached his counterpart, and took him roughly by the shoulders. "Until I realized that it was you who held me under." He released the Viking with enough force to push him back a few steps._

_The modern Hiccup looked desperate, nearly hysterical. He took his head in his hands, and reeled, as if in pain. "Felt in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids! Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs." He shouted. _

_The Viking Hiccup took his counterpart's chin in his hand, and forced him to meet his eyes. "No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone." he warned; the consequences were clear in his eyes. "No more crawling like a crow, for a boy, for a body in the garden." _

_In unison, they spoke ominously, "No more dreaming like a girl so in love so love, no more dreaming like a girl so in love so in love." _

_The Viking shook his head before he released the modern one. "No more dreaming like a girl," he whispered in disappointment, for himself or for his counterpart, Toothless didn't know. "So in love with the wrong world." _

Toothless woke with a jolt. He was disoriented for a few moments before a reassuring hand on his shoulder brought him back to the real world. He was in a limo, on vacation, with Hiccup.

The dragon turned to his rigid mate. Hiccup's eyes held a concern that needed to be remedied. Toothless gave him the brightest smile he could muster. "I had a weird dream."

Immediately, the tension in Hiccup's eyes and body melted away. "Sounds like it," he laughed, "We're here."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Gah! I edited the hell out of this chapter and I still didn't like it. Oh well, here you guys go! Hope you like :)

* * *

><p>Although chilly, the skies were clear. The waters were unusually tranquil, and the reflection of the sun upon them created a pleasant glow. The touch of a breeze added a sense of sereneness to the air. The ferry ride was peaceful, but Toothless could not enjoy it.<p>

Although his dream wasn't frightening in a traditional sense, he was still shaken. He had never believed that dreams had some sort of hidden meaning, but something was tugging at his mind. It made him feel uneasy.

Toothless took a small bit of comfort in knowing that at least Hiccup enjoyed himself. The sleepy smile on Hiccup's lips as he admired the seemingly endless sea was enough to make the entire trip worthwhile.

* * *

><p>A ferry crewmember waited for the couple at Berk's dock. He thanked Toothless for his patronage, and assured the couple that their luggage would be safely delivered to the house where they would be staying.<p>

_House? _A terrible thought passed through Hiccup's mind, and his mood soured. He had assumed that they would be staying at some resort, or at least a nice hotel. If they were going to be staying at a house, it was more than likely going to be one of those "reenactment huts" where they would have the displeasure of living like Vikings for a week. _Ugh…_

Toothless thanked the crewmember, despite the fact that he ruined his surprise. The pathetic human was only doing his job, but now he needed something to distract Hiccup until everything was ready. He had hoped to lounge at a cliffside, enjoy the sunset, and plan the rest of the vacation with Hiccup until the preparations were completed. If he continued with that plan, however, his mate would be sure to start asking questions about their accommodations.

Maybe they could take a nice hike in the woods? No, Hiccup was probably too tired. What about a walk along the beach? Not distracting enough. He needed to come up with something quick.

"Ten more minutes until the next guided tour! Ten more minutes!" A female voice shouted. The couple looked in the direction of the voice, and found a woman in Valkyrie attire standing in front of a poorly reconstructed hut. The wooden sign above the hut's door read "Viking Tours" in a runic font.

A guided tour! That was perfect.

"Why don't we take one of those tours?" Toothless asked, trying to sell the experience with as much false excitement as he could muster. It was especially difficult since the former Dark-Hunter hated the idea of being paraded around his own hometown by someone who didn't have the slightest clue what they were talking about.

Without waiting for Hiccup's answer, he took his hand and led him toward the hut. Hiccup made small sounds of discontent, but his protests were half-hearted at best. Guided tours were lame, but it was better than not doing anything.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Toothless and Hiccup to become incredibly annoyed by the tour. The tour guide's information was incredibly inaccurate, and reenactors were even worse. It was difficult for the pair to not be offended by the stereotypical depictions of savage Vikings. They weren't the most civilized of people, yes, but they were above cannibalism, mass murder and rape.<p>

Fortunately, the tour guide had offered to allow willing customers to stay behind while she led the rest on a nature hike. Toothless and Hiccup did want to explore the woods, but they wanted to do so in private. They didn't want to share such a loving and spiritual experience with other people.

They explored each of the buildings, and enjoyed private jokes about inaccuracy and bad acting. A few of the "homes" doubled as gift shops, which piqued Hiccup's interest. He had the unfortunate obligation of bringing back souvenirs for friends, and the sooner he fulfilled that obligation the better.

"Wouldn't your friends much rather have something from Italy or Spain?" Toothless asked as he examined the various miniature replicas of Viking deities.

Hiccup snorted. He picked up a snow globe and shook it gently. "Crap is crap no matter where you buy it from."

Toothless' face took on an expression of disgust when he read "Made in China" on the back of the miniature he picked up. "I never really thought of it that way before, but I guess you're right." Toothless set the miniature back on the shelf.

"Really, though," Hiccup began as he set the snow globe back with the others, "If you think about it, no one cares where you got the souvenir from, just as long as you got them something."

Toothless chuckled. "Deep, truly inspiring."

Hiccup shook his head and sighed. He still couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>The trip to the gift shop had been fruitless. Hiccup was obligated to bring gifts, but he couldn't justify spending ten pounds on a poorly made snow globe or miniature. It didn't matter how wealthy he had become.<p>

They mindlessly wondered around to other parts of the reconstructed village when Toothless received a call. It was brief, and few words were exchanged, but the dragon seemed ecstatic after the conversation. "Are you ready to see where we're going to be staying, my love?"

Hiccup managed a smile despite his negative feelings. He wasn't ungrateful. He knew that Toothless had planned their accommodations with him in mind. Besides, evening approached quickly, and Hiccup welcomed any protection from the cold that accompanied it. "Psyched."

* * *

><p>Toothless had explained that the trip to the house would take fifteen minutes, but to Hiccup, it felt like an eternity. The trek was completely uphill. It didn't help that the trail was dark and precarious. The nearly unbearably cold air didn't make matters much easier either. By the time Hiccup was able to see his surprise he was winded, freezing, and exhausted.<p>

Hiccup took a moment to recover from the climb before he resolved to face his accommodations. It didn't look half bad. It wasn't a hut, like Hiccup initially thought. It looked more like a modern-day, one-story cabin. Toothless took the pleasure of opening the front door, and gesturing his mate inside.

The house was small, but perfect. The foyer led to an open kitchen connected to a fully furnished living room. The kitchen was equipped with the latest in culinary devices, including a gourmet stove and an extra-large refrigerator. The living room was decorated in soft, beige tones, and the warm fire in the brick stone fireplace made it even more inviting.

"You like?" Toothless teased. The bright smile that lit Hiccup's face was more than enough of an answer, but verbal acknowledgement of his greatness would always be encouraged.

Hiccup laughed as he bumped Toothless' side. "Of course I do!"

The dragon kissed his mate softly on the cheek. "Let me show you the room."

Toothless wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder, and lead him through the small hallway behind the kitchen. They stopped in front of a door that was at the very end of the narrow hallway.

"Are you ready?" Toothless asked with a mixture of excitement and hesitation, as if he were genuinely unsure of his gift. Hiccup nodded eagerly against his mate's shoulder. He was sure it would be as perfect as everything else was.

Resolve strengthened, Toothless opened the door, and Hiccup was immediately in awe.

The large windows were what first caught the younger man's attention. They made up the entire far wall of the large master bedroom, and the view was perfect. One could look down the mountain and enjoy the view of woodland scenery as far as the eye could see. Hiccup could even make out the tiny lights of London on the horizon.

"The middle window is actually a sliding glass door, so we can go out on the patio whenever we like." Toothless explained.

Hiccup nodded, unable to do much else. He looked around the large room, and was marveled by nearly everything he saw; an extra large, low-leveled bed, a television set that rivaled the size of theirs at home, a cherry wood dresser, and the matching nightstands at the sides of their bed. This was better than any hotel or resort. It was all the comforts of home away from home.

"Toothless," Hiccup choked out, "This i-is-"

"Wait!" Toothless interrupted with excitement, "Before you pass judgment, you need to look at the bathroom!"

Near the entrance was a door that led into an extra-large bathroom. It was nearly identical to the bathroom they had at home; granite tiling, a long, granite countertop with dual sinks, a heating towel rack, a porcelain throne, a large tub, and a two-person shower.

The main, and only, difference was that the far shower wall was a window to the outside.

"So you have a wonderful view as you shower," Toothless laughed, "But don't worry, the patio outside gives you plenty of privacy."

Hiccup was a little unsure about having a view as he showered, especially because he planned to have more than one rendezvous with Toothless as he did so. But, he trusted Toothless' judgment on the matter. It would be rather difficult for someone to see them, unless they trespassed onto the patio. Under Toothless' protective watch, that would never happen.

"So, what is your judgment, my love?" Toothless asked eagerly as they reentered the bedroom.

Hiccup couldn't suppress a grin. Toothless looked like a puppy waiting for a treat, and he deserved one hell of a treat for such a wonderful and clever surprise.

Hiccup hugged his mate tightly. He hoped that the action would express the appreciation that words couldn't describe. Toothless returned the affection with an equal amount of strength.

"_Everything feels wrong." _

The voice startled Hiccup. He wasn't sure where it came from, or who had spoken. It was definitely not Toothless, but he knew he recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Did you say something, my love?" Toothless asked softly.

Hiccup shook his head against his lover's chest. Had the voice had come from him? No, surely not. Yet, he wasn't so sure.

Toothless released his human before kissing him softly on the forehead. "Come to bed?"

Hiccup bristled slightly at the thought. He was tired, and although Toothless had been wonderful that evening, he was much too jetlagged to do much of anything. "I'm actually feeling kind of tir-"

Toothless interrupted with a chuckle. "I know, I was asking if you were going to sleep with me, as in actually sleeping."

Hiccup's tension dissipated, and he laughed. "Oh, okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **So, I'm still unhappy with the wording of this chapter, but I edited to the point where I felt happy. Here you go! I hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by without much incident. The couple spent much of their time either exploring the nature of Berk, or at home enjoying each other's company. Hiccup had even agreed to try to fly, which went very well.<p>

At first.

It took all of Hiccup's mental power to conjure up good memories of flying, and he enjoyed the ride for the first few minutes. He felt as if he were in his element, conquering the world from the skies, until the wind current made it more and more difficult to hold on to his partner. By the end of the ride, fear overpowered the joy of flight.

When they arrived home, Hiccup tried to assure Toothless that he was fine, and that he enjoyed the feeling for those few precious moments. However, Toothless knew that the boy wasn't fine, but he would not allow his mate's sadness to continue.

Hiccup sat on the bed as he watched Toothless rummage through their luggage for - something. The human hadn't the foggiest idea of what captured his husband's attention, but he knew better than to ask. He would not frustrate himself by trying to pry an answer until it was ready.

"There you are!" The Night Fury whispered triumphantly at whatever object he found. He turned around with a digital camera in his hands, and a goofy smile plastered on his face. Hiccup didn't have to guess what his mate's idea was.

"Funny photo op!" the couple shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>They were pleasantly exhausted by the end of their excursion. They took as many silly pictures as they possibly could, many of which featured the local Berk reanactors who were more than happy to help them. The couple figured it was a small reprieve from their horrible jobs.<p>

Hiccup cycled through the pictures on the screen of the digital camera, and enjoyed a few laughs as he did so. "I can't wait to post these on facebook!"

Toothless chuckled lightly. "You young folk and your social networking."

Hiccup didn't look away from the camera, but he did raise an eyebrow. "You have a facebook, too. I think you just updated your status on your phone about an hour ago."

Toothless did not respond, and instead decided to check on his facebook via his phone.

The college student smiled at the wordless joke, but before he had a chance to respond, his eyes caught something glimmering not too far from where he was. Although it was small, Hiccup could make out that it was some kind of jewelry.

Hiccup made the quick decision to pick it up. He didn't trust any other of the tourists to return the item to its proper owner, so he had no other choice. He handed the camera to Toothless without a word and made his way toward the abandoned jewelry.

The college student carefully lifted the object from the ground, dusting it off as delicately as he could. It looked pretty, if not on the expensive side. It was some sort of red crystal cut perfectly into the shape of a heart. Whoever lost it was definitely going to miss it.

The boy carefully searched his surroundings for any clue that would lead him to the pendant's owner. Sure enough, there was a man on his knees who seemed to be searching for something a short distance down the path toward the docks. Hiccup approached quickly, eager to help man.

The man's back was turned to him, so Hiccup had to tap his shoulder to get his attention. The stranger turned to him, and Hiccup had to stifle a gasp of surprise.

The man was beautiful, dangerously beautiful. But rather than finding the man attractive, Hiccup was repulsed. No mortal could ever hope to have such sharp features and toxic eyes. He had to be from the underworld, a predator. Born to kill and enjoy it.

The stranger lifted himself effortlessly off the ground. The man had to be nearly seven feet tall, which caused even more anxiety for the five foot nine creature. It didn't help that the monster's tight turtle neck did not conceal his lean frame.

Hiccup coughed nervously, and handed the pendant to the man without a word. He had a suspicion that his vocal chords would betray his fear.

"Thank you," he said in a voice that was both smooth and venomous, "This is such a treasure. I'm glad you found it for me."

His smile, oh gods his smile, was as beautiful and as sharp as a decorative dagger. Hiccup felt the trickling of panic run down his spine. He couldn't let his fear overwhelm him. Such creatures would be able to smell that, and it was a smell they liked.

Hiccup made his best attempt to smile. "It was no problem at all."

The man's eyes bore deep into his own, as if he were searching for something. Was he making judgment on his soul?

"I have a feeling we'll see each other again, real soon."

The stranger lifted his hand and made a gesture that the suggested that he wanted a handshake. Hiccup had no idea what to do. If he decline, it could be insulting, and the man would kill him outright. If he took his hand, he might pull him into the woods and kill him there. What to do? What to do?

Toothless decided for him. Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when he first felt his dragon's protective arm around his shoulder, but he was quickly relieved when he heard his voice. "Eli, nice running into you here."

Eli, presumably, looked extremely annoyed as he allowed his arm to fall back to his side. This did nothing alleviate Hiccup's anxiousness. Now the boy was even more certain that the man had tried to pull something heinous. He shivered at the thought.

"Dreki." Eli nodded at Toothless. "I hope that this will turn out to be civil."

Toothless merely grinned devilishly. "Surrounded by humans, and tourists of all things? Of course. Besides, I'm here enjoying my honeymoon with my mate." Hiccup was pressed even closer against his mate's side. "I wouldn't want to sully that with unworthy blood."

Eli's expression turned from extremely annoyed to absolutely insulted. "You dare to speak of unworthiness? Dying without honor is the worst shame!"

Toothless was not fazed by the truth. Yes, to allow himself to sell his soul to a she-devil was the worst shame in Were-Hunter culture. He long ago made peace with that fact. Instead, he swelled with pride. He sold his soul for his soulmate's sake. "I don't need to explain my actions to you, of all creatures. If you have nothing else, I'd like to enjoy the rest of the day, as I'm sure you would, too."

Surprisingly, Eli's expression turned to something more pleasant. Hiccup knew that the stranger wasn't happy, but he was no longer upset. It looked as if he were – amused. "Animals do have manners, I see. Well, I will let you get on with your honeymoon then. Have a pleasant trip."

Toothless gave a short nod to Eli. "You, too."

* * *

><p>Toothless slammed the front door behind them. Who did that punk think he was messing with? He was one of the most powerful dragons in the world, and he dare insult <em>him<em>? Worthless _human._

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked with a slight edge to his tone.

The dragon was much too insulted to relieve himself of anger, but he feigned calm for his mate's sake. "I'm sorry I slammed the door, Hon-"

Hiccup interrupted his husband by shaking his head. "No, I mean, who is Eli and what beef do you have with him?"

Toothless had to suppress the need to tackle his mate to the ground. He was much too adorable for his own good. Hiccup was angry for him, willing to use ugly words as weapons against his foe. His anger melted away with the knowledge that he was so blessed to have such a wonderful husband. Although, feigning anger could be used to his advantage.

Toothless huffed. "He's an Arcadian, we Katagaria have an aversion to such creatures."

Hiccup hummed his acknowledgement. "You guys are at war with each other, right?"

"Yes," Toothless agreed, "When the King of Arcadia created Were-Hunters to save his sons from their apollite curse, the fates cursed his creations to always be at war with one another until the last one falls. But, my hatred isn't just because he's an Arcadian."

The college student raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh?"

"His interest was piqued by you," Toothless growled. He took his beloved in his arms in a possessive gesture. "That I will not allow."

Hiccup melted.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had to grip the showerhead to steady himself in some plane of existence. Toothless was being so relentless, pounding so wonderfully hard inside of him. The human was having a hard time keeping himself steady rather than flying into the cosmos.<p>

He wasn't jealous, was he? He couldn't be. But then again, what was to explain how feral he was being. The growls, the bites, the force of his love making; it was like he was staking a claim to what was his.

A shout escaped Hiccup when Toothless hit his sweet spot perfectly. Hiccup let his head fall back to the tile, and he let go of all care he had. If his lover was jealous, let him be. _Just keep making love to me like this. _

It was so rough, so possessive; Hiccup had never felt so wanted. As long as Toothless didn't kill or maim anyone, what was wrong with a little jealousy?

Gods, he was close. He didn't know how much more he could take, but he didn't want it to stop. The bliss of his attention was so great. He was never neglected, no. Whenever Hiccup needed him, he was there. But, Toothless knew that Hiccup would be there forever too. That kind of security almost made him angry, and Hiccup wasn't really sure why.

Maybe it was because he wasn't quite that secure about himself.

The knot in Hiccup's belly unwound, and his toes began to curl. He gripped his mate's wild hair and steadied himself against the shower wall in preparation of what was to come.

_So close…_ Hiccup gasped. His body convulsed as he came. It was the best high he could ever imagine.

Toothless slowly pulled out, and the last remnants of pleasure made Hiccup shiver.

The boy would have collapsed into a boneless heap on the shower floor if it weren't for Toothless supporting embrace. The dragon chuckled darkly. "Good?"

Hiccup lightly swatted him on the shoulder for humor's sake. "Do you even need to ask, you lizard?"

"Guess not," Toothless said with affection as he rubbed his nose against his partner's.


End file.
